El sexto nórdico
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Los cinco nórdicos una vez fueron seis.Y aun lo recordaban, fresco en la memoria.Tenía los ojos de Islandia, el color de cabello de Noruega, el aura de Dinamarca, la sonrisa de Finlandia y la gracia de Suecia.Tenía la piel blanca y una inteligencia sorprendente; tenía un oso polar y ganas de crecer; tenía una voz suave y tenía miedo a quedarse solo. En mi mente, este es Vinland


**EL SEXTO NóRDICO.**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia Axis Power no me pertenece.

.

**Yo: Este fic/loquesea/ es una idea que tuve después de leer la historia de Canadá para otro fic xD**

**La verdad tiene sentido para mi, siempre he pensado que Mattie era mayor a Alfred y que se parecía mucho a los Escandinavos o Nórdicos.**

**Así que…este es mi UNIVERSO, por lo tanto si no entienden porque en algunas de mis historias llamo "los hermanos nórdicos de Canadá" a estos cinco sexys rubios he aquí la explicación: DDD**

Además me encantaría que así fuera jajajaaja

.

Advertencia: Un poco de drama, hechos históricos…eh.

* * *

**El sexto Nórdico.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cinco nórdicos eran llamados. La Familia aparte, la familia Escandinava.

Dinamarca (Mathias), Suecia (Berwald), Finlandia (Tino), Noruega (Lukas) e Islandia (Emyl).

Siglos de edad, mayores que muchas de las otras naciones. Hijos del mar vikingo. Ellos cinco eran la familia más antigua de todas las naciones. Ellos tuvieron muchos problemas en el pasado y se rumoreaba que eran violentos y malvados, extraños y bruscos. Y sin embargo algunos los recordaban con la familia más unida en el pasado. Y aunque ahora estén independientes unos de otros, una vez fueron leyenda. Con sus conquistas a nuevas tierras y sus fábulas de sirenas. Con sus deliciosas comidas y dulces de regaliz.

Dinamarca, el ruidoso y arrogante Mathias; Suecia, el intimidante y alto de Berwald: Tino, Finlandia, el amistoso y amabilísimo chico. Noruega, Lukas, el callado y estoico chico de marinerito y magia; por último, Islandia, Emyl, muy parecido a Noruega, con esos ojos violetas y un frailecillo en su cabeza.

Así los recordaban muchas naciones. Como los cinco nórdicos. Y como nacieron hace mucho tiempo no se atrevían a indagar más sobre ellos por temor (quizás) a que ellos se enfaden.

Muchas naciones no querían estar bajo la mira de los cinco grandes rubios nórdicos. Los cinco antiguos.

Pero...no siempre fueron cinco. Una vez, fueron una gran familia feliz.

Una gran familia de seis integrantes.

Aun lo recordaban como si fuera ayer. Pero habían pasado muchos, muchos años desde entonces.

Islandia les había dado la noticia. Noruega lo había comprobado y los demás lo habían visto con sus propios ojos.

Emyl -Islandia- había llegado a una nueva tierra (1), desconocida para ellos y nunca antes explorada al parecer. No estaban buscando nuevas tierras pero estaban emocionados al encontrarlas.

El mas emocionado fue Islandia. Pavoneando que había hecho un descubrimiento muy importante sin la ayuda de su hermano mayor, Noruega.

Noruega le había dado el crédito pero no estaba muy convencido que pudiera cargar con la responsabilidad. Porque, si habían tierras nuevas, eso significaba que probablemente había una nueva nación.

Y si, estaban en lo correcto.

Islandia y Noruega se encontraban asegurando el perímetro cuando oyeron un lamento. No era humano ni mucho menos. Era más bien de un animal. Prepararon sus armas pero al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que el animal era una cría de oso polar. Bajaron sus armas y se acercaron, incluso con el clima invernal de las nuevas tierras era muy extraño encontrar oseznos de esa especie.

Trataron de tomarlo pero el osezno se reveló, al parecer estaba protegiendo algo pues no se movía de la entrada de una cueva.

Noruega tuvo una idea y ofreciéndole un poco de carne, que cargaba consigo, alejó al osito lo suficiente para que Islandia inspeccionara la cueva.

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que custodiaba el osito polar.

Era pequeño. Rosadito, suavecito y gracioso. A lo sumo dos años o tres, en tiempo humano, era regordete y estaba dormido.

Noruega e Islandia se miraron y decidieron que lo llevarían al campamento que habían montado ya y luego averiguarían quien era. Porque lo podían sentir, este bebé no era humano.

Tomaron igual al osito y regresaron con sus camaradas. El bebé durmió hasta el ocaso.

Y aún lo recordaban, todo con mucho detalle.

Tenía los ojos de Islandia y el color de cabello de Noruega.

Emocionado, Islandia lo cuidó toda la noche, hablándole en su idioma y diciéndole que él sería su hermano mayor ahora. Y el bebé balbuceaba alegremente causando ternura en sus cuidadores nórdicos. Noruega e Islandia ya lo adoraban.

Dos días después, en una discusión sobre decirle la noticia a los demás hermanos nórdicos, el bebé empezó a llorar. Noruega e Islandia estuvieron junto a él en un santiamén pero el bebé no se calmaba. El osito, que había estado durmiendo afuera de la carpa entró asustado y empezó a ronronearle al peque hasta que dejó de llorar.

"¿Qué hace, hermano mayor?" Había preguntado Emyl mirando sorprendido al animal.

"Le está cantando" Susurró Noruega igual de impresionado. El osito durmió junto al bebé las siguientes noches. Era muy cercano al pequeño.

Los dos hermanos decidieron que era hora de hablar a los demás para que decidieran que hacer con la pequeña nación. Porque era una nación, estaba confirmado.

Tres días después, el primero en llegar fue Dinamarca. Haciendo ruido como siempre. Pero al ver a esos hermosos y grandes ojos color lila-azulado, quedo prendado de él.

Dinamarca fue el tercero en caer en los encantos de ese bebé.

Se pasaba los días enteros jugando con él y su oso. Muy a pesar de las quejas del gruñón de Islandia y los golpes de Noruega.

Aun lo recordaban, como si vieran una película.

Tenía los ojos de Islandia, el color de cabello de Noruega...y el aura de Dinamarca.

Y entonces sabían que ese bebe iba a quedarse con ellos.

Vinland (2) (Tierra del vino) como lo habían llamado, porque a 15 kilómetros a la redonda habían vallas parecidas a las uvas donde se podía sacar esa bebida tan fina. El pequeño era la adoración de los tres nórdicos, ninguno lo dejaba solo. Cada que lloraba, Islandia estaba ahí para cantarle una canción de cuna. Cada que caía al caminar, Noruega estaba ahí para limpiarle las lagrimas. Cada que reía, Dinamarca estaba ahí para reír con él y hacerle cosquillas.

Él era, la cosita más adorable que pudieron encontrar.

Los demás en maravillarse fueron Suecia y Finlandia. Al verlo, con esos ojos hermosos, con el cabello color paja, con la sonrisa graciosa y los gestos tan tiernos; supieron que este bebe, sería su nuevo integrante de la familia. Y ya no serian solo cinco.

Los días siguientes, Finlandia no soltaba al pequeño y Suecia no dejaba que se acercaran a los dos, para molestia de Dinamarca, que alegaba que él era el Rey del norte, y el pequeño príncipe Vinland debía pasar tiempo con él, para enfado de Islandia, que repetía que él era su hermano pequeño y todo eso.

El pequeño Vinland vivía con su familia, lleno de amor, cariño y cuidado. Porque los nórdicos, eran ahora su familia.

Aun lo recordaban, como el primer día.

Tenía los ojos de Islandia, el color de cabello de Noruega, el aura de Dinamarca...la sonrisa de Finlandia y la gracia de Suecia.

Todos los días eran momentos que atesoraban. Por las mañanas, Noruega alimentaba a Vinland, por la tarde Dinamarca jugaba con él y su peculiar osito. Después, Suecia le enseñaba a recolectar comida. Luego Finlandia lo alimentaba y de último, Islandia le enseñaba su lenguaje y ya después, lo arrullaba para dormirlo.

Así eran los días con los hermanos, tranquilos, con una que otra pelea de Dinamarca y Suecia, con uno que otro golpe de Noruega a Dinamarca o con unas cuantas risas y balbuceos del pequeño Vinland. Y más de alguna vez, se dieron cuenta que el pequeño príncipe Vinland, los unía como familia.

Muchas veces, tuvieron la tentación de llevarlo consigo, en alguno de los viajes que hacían los nórdicos, turnándose, para ir a ver cómo estaban las cosas en su nación; pero nunca lo hicieron. Una de las muchas cosas que les asombraban del pequeño Vinland era su interacción con su tierra. Era un lazo especial, Vinland estaba tan apegado a su tierra que temió que si lo separaban de ella...el pequeño no sobreviviera. Pues aun era demasiado joven para alejarse de su casa.

Los años pasaron y los nórdicos empezaron a preocuparse que el pequeño Vinland no creciera. Mucha de su gente estaba asentada aquí, eso debería tener algún efecto en Vinland.

Islandia y Noruega decidieron investigar más y se adentraron más en las nuevas tierras.

Después de tres días de búsqueda encontraron asentamientos humanos. Una tribu, o varias de ellas. Muy diferentes a Vinland. Las personas eran de piel más oscura, de cabellos negros y rasgos menos finos. Vivian en casas de pajas y sus armas eran pobres. Eran hostiles al principio.

Les costó trabajo pero las dos razas se presentaron en paz. No hablaban el mismo lenguaje pero la presencia de Vinland en el lugar amenizó el ambiente. También sirvió la actitud tan amorosa y confianzuda del pequeño Vinland para con ellos.

Al final empezaron a obtener cosas de los dos bandos por medio de trueque.

Y entonces sucedió, el pequeño Vinland empezó a crecer, y dijo su pequeña palabra en nórdico.

Hermano mayor. O _Bror_ -como le había enseñado Suecia-

Y los nórdicos estaban más que fascinados. Aunque hubo una que otra disputa (Dinamarca e Islandia) sobre a quién fue dirigida.

Todo iba viento en popa. Islandia le enseñaba más y más palabras, Noruega le enseñaba algunos trucos de magia. Hasta en una ocasión intentó hacer un truco con su osito (solo que salió mal pero las consecuencias no se presentaron de inmediato.) Finlandia le enseñaba a escribir el idioma sueco. Suecia a defenderse y Dinamarca, le susurraba que el seria el príncipe vikingo más genial que el mundo haya conocido. Y que su oso seria su fiel mascota.

Los años seguían pasando y Vinland crecía cada vez más. Amaba a sus hermanos y ellos a él a pesar del poco tiempo en que se habían encontrado. Convivía con su pueblo y con el de sus hermanos nórdicos. Hablaba con fluidez el noruego y el sueco -para mortificación de Islandia y Dinamarca, y para orgullo y felicidad de Noruega y Suecia). Jugaba a las guerritas con Dinamarca y cuando este era muy brusco y le hacía llorar, iba a abrazar a Noruega y este golpeaba al rey del norte. Cantaba canciones con Islandia para su osito. Ayudaba en lo que podía a Finlandia y con Suecia, con Suecia hacia competencias a ver quien parpadeaba primero, Vinland no le temía a la mirada del sueco ni a la efusividad de su carácter.

El era feliz estando con sus hermanos, con su familia. Y en ese entonces fueron seis.

Pero era muy temprano para cantar victoria.

Los problemas en casa de los nórdicos mayores empeoraban, no tenían el dinero suficiente para seguir costeando los viajes. No podían ir tan seguidos con su adorable Vinland, y este volvió a estancarse en su crecimiento (que de por si no era mucho).

Se debilitó, al igual que las relaciones de los nativos y los vikingos. Los vikingos eran violentos por naturaleza, pero evitaban mostrarse así frente a los nativos, pero...algunas veces se mostraban y los nativos sentían desconfianza hacia ellos.

Los nórdicos empezaron a dejar mucho tiempo solo a Vinland, él habían empezado a notarlo y con la voz suave y baja de siempre, lo preguntó a su hermano mayor Denmark:

"¿Por qué, hermano mayor?" Y con esos grandes ojos lilas, llorosos y tristes se sintió, por primera vez, completamente abandonado al ver girarse a danés y marcharse sin responderle.

Luego fue con su hermano mayor Islandia.

"¿Por qué?" Había dicho e Islandia lo tomó en brazos le cantó una canción. Una canción de amor y de perdón. Cuando se hubo dormido, Islandia no dejo de cantar, aun si las lagrimas empañaban su vista y el osito le lamia la mano consolándolo.

Preguntó y preguntó pero ninguno de sus hermanos le respondió. Solo guardaban silencio. O preferían ignorar la pregunta.

En las noches, Vinland entonaba la voz más tranquila que tenia y le cantaba en antiguo dialecto nórdico a su osito. Sobre sirenas y amores eternos, sobre reyes y seres protectoras, sobre ilusiones y hermanos mayores...

Pero su canto antes tranquilizador, se convirtió en un susurro triste olvidado en la nieve y el viento.

No volvió a preguntarles nada a sus hermanos mayores. Su voz se convirtió en un susurro y siempre escondiéndose tras su oso. El pequeño alegre, amable, risueño y hablador; se convirtió en un tímido ser que apenas hablaba y le susurraba cosas secretas al oído de su oso polar solamente.

Los hermanos nórdicos se dieron cuenta pero, ante la situación inminente se permitieron erróneamente el cambio, debían primero resolver sus propios problemas.

Entonces los nórdicos comenzaron a dejar más tiempo a Vinland con su pueblo, y los del pueblo pudieron apreciar lo que ocurría. Los de la raza pálida estaban lastimando a su pequeño oso guía. Notaron como, el pequeño carecía de emoción, susurrando por lo bajo, ya no crecía y cada vez era mas débil, durmiendo cada vez mas. No sabían que hacer hasta que un día, llevando a Vinland a petición de él mismo que había despertando preguntando por sus hermanos con lágrimas en los ojos; se encontraron con un acto horripilante, para ellos.

Era rojo, y el propio pueblo extranjero se hería; entre hermanos, así como hubieron llamado a su pequeño oso guía. Eso fue terrible.

Había ocurrido una disputa de intereses entre los grupos (eso se debía a las disputas que tenían también los escandinavos entre sí) en el pueblo vikingo, habían bebido y termino en una pelea; todo se complico cuando la pelea de unos cuantos se volvió de muchos, con armas y rencor en los ojos. Pero todo empeoro cuando un piel pálida, perdido en el alcohol, ataco sin querer a un nativo.

Los nativos no lo pudieron soportar y refugiando al pequeño Vinland se sublevaron contra los extranjeros. Los hermanos escandinavos viendo lo que había sucedido trataron de redimir sus acciones, pero ya era tarde, el pueblo ya no confiaba en ellos...ni en ninguno más.

Tras una pelea donde los nativos estaban ganando al no tener a los extranjeros en sus 5 sentidos, las naciones nórdicas se refugiaron en su barco. Antes de salir siendo obligados, los hermanos escandinavos mayores pudieron divisar al pequeño Vinland parado a orillas del océano, gritando a voz alta que no se fueran, que no lo abandonaran. Bajaron, turnados, a despedirse.

Islandia fue el último en abrazarlo y susurrarle un 'Lo siento'. Vinland se apretó a su pecho y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, porque estaba perdiendo a sus hermanos, a su familia.

Le rogo a su hermano mayor no abandonarlo, no dejarlo. Pero Islandia solo pudo decirle que no podía hacerlo...

"¿Por qué?" Fue la pregunta que gritaba a todo pulmón Vinland. Pero nuevamente, no fue contestada. E Islandia se despidió de él lo más rápido, pues los nativos buscaban a su pequeño oso guía, Vinland.

"Entonces, promete hermano mayor, no olvidarme" Había susurrado con voz rota el pequeño territorio nevado.

Pero, Islandia lo sabían bien, esa promesa era tan fácil y difícil de cumplir como encontrar una aguja en la nieve.

"Vinland, hermano pequeño" Fue lo único que pudo decir. Suecia, Dinamarca y Noruega tuvieron que jalar de regreso al barco.

Noruega se giro y abrazo a un tembloroso y bañado en lágrimas Vinland, susurrándole lo último que el pequeño Vinland oiría de sus hermanos mayores.

"Vinland...canta para nosotros, por favor" Y con eso, corrió de nuevo al barco y partieron de esa tierra.

Los cinco nórdicos miraron por la borda. Al pequeño niño que todos ellos habían adorado, su hermano pequeño.

Tenía a su oso fiel a su lado, sus cabellos se mecían ante el viento y su voz sonaba lejana.

Lo último que escucharon al irse fue una canción en su idioma, nórdico antiguo. Cantada por la voz suave de siempre, una canción que hablaba de un nuevo mundo, de flores de colores y osos glotones; que contaba la historia de 6 hermanos, unidos por el destino y separados por el mar, que hablaba de los miedos que el más pequeño tenia, de las hadas que había dejado de ver, de los abrazos que ya no recibiría, de las sonrisas que no imitaría, de las canciones que, sin sus hermanos, siempre entonaría.

"...y juntos...como hermanos, sonreirán...y le consolaran, repitiendo un caluroso...'Bienvenido a casa'... (3)" Fue la última estrofa que pudieron oír con claridad conjunto el llanto de un osezno, porque el barco se alejaba rápidamente y el sonido de las olas y la neblina les impedía ver más allá.

Y los 6 hermanos nórdicos volvieron a casa siendo otra vez 5.

Islandia se desplomó en sollozos siendo consolado por Noruega, Finlandia lloró todo el viaje, Dinamarca solo miraba al horizonte en la misma posición y Suecia solo se encerró en su camarote consolando a Tino.

Y aun lo recordaban, fresco en la memoria.

Tenía los ojos de Islandia, el color de cabello de Noruega, el aura de Dinamarca, la sonrisa de Finlandia y la gracia de Suecia.

Tenía la piel más blanca del mundo y una inteligencia sorprendente; tenía un oso polar parlanchín y ganas de crecer; tenía una voz suave y las más angelicales risas. Tenía miedo a quedarse solo y...

Sin embargo, muy dentro de ellos, aun guardaban la esperanza de algún día poder regresar.

**~O~O~**

Lamentablemente la pequeña esperanza que tenían de ver otra vez al pequeño sexto hermano desapareció entre conflicto de líderes, ideas de libertad y egoísmo puro.

Los 5 nórdicos empezaron a tener conflictos debido a sus jefes, quienes sabían que hilos mover para que la balanza estuviera a su favor o los beneficios fueran abundantes; los hermanos antes unidos por el pequeño Vinland se empezaban a destrozar ellos mismos. Comenzando con Dinamarca...siguiendo con Suecia, arrastrando a Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia.

Y el pequeño territorio nevado Vinland, se fue perdiendo en el tiempo, y en la memoria.

Porque del otro lado de mar ártico, el llamado una vez Vinland se debilito tanto que cayó en un profundo sueño. Su oso fiel, a su lado permaneció, velando por él.

Y el pequeño sexto nórdico, Vinland, durmió por más de 500 años.

**~O~O**~

.

.

.

.

.

(To be continue…maybe)

* * *

**NOTA:**

(1) Leif Eriksson, explorador islandés que descubrió Canadá, por así decirlo.

(2)Vinland (nórdico antiguo: _Vinðland_) fue el nombre dado por los vikingos (quienes fueron los primeros en descubrir esta tierra) a la zona que actualmente se conoce como la Isla de Terranova y las zonas costeras que se encuentran alrededor del Golfo de San Lorenzo en lo que hoy se conoce como Nuevo Brunswick y Nueva Escocia, en la actual Canadá. El área fue explorada por iniciativa de Leif Eriksson a partir de Leifbundir, una colonia establecida alrededor del año 1000 en la costa norte de la isla de Terranova, también en actual territorio canadiense. La aldea estuvo bajo condiciones precarias hasta que después de una década, y por las dificultades que tenían con los pueblos nativos los vikingos tuvieron que irse y abandonar Vinland. Supuestamente los historiadores no le creían nada a los escritos de los vikingos hasta que la duda se esfumó en 1961 cuando un equipo de arqueólogos descubrió ruinas de arquitectura vikinga en el área de L'Anse aux Meadows, en la costa norte de la isla de Terranova. La localización y características de estas ruinas estaban de acuerdo con lo descrito por los contemporáneos de Leif Eriksson y confirmaban la veracidad de la presencia vikinga en América del Norte.

Pero oficialmente, creo, Canadá fue 'descubierto' por el explorador francés Jacques Cartier en 1534, y tiene su origen en una colonia francesa, ya saben si lo descubres es tuyo e.e, en el territorio de lo que hoy es la ciudad de Quebec. La llamaron Canadá por '_kanāta_' que quiere decir "poblado" o "asentamiento" y este explorador englobo ese término para toooda la extensión de tierra: D. Fuente Wikipedia (Canadá, Vinland)

(3) Canción totalmente inventada por mi inútil cerebro u. u ni la intenten buscar Xd

Espero que les haya gustado, uff, tenía que sacarlo de mi mente u.u

Gracias por leer y dejar comentarios, los quiero un monton!

Se despide su servidora G.A

**CAMBIO Y FUERA!**


End file.
